


Oh Canadá, llegamos tarde (especial día de acción de gracias)

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si algún día sales de marcha con los J2, tienes que seguir las reglas con ellos como si de los gremlins se tratase: 1) no les eches agua 2) no les des de comer después de media noche y 3) que no les de la luz del sol  directamente(si no llevan las Rayban puestas) que a Jensen le salen pecas, y si encima se encuentran con Misha Collins y con Jeffrey Dean Morgan con una botella de anisete en la mano… ¡¡¡HUYE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Canadá llegamos tarde (especial día de acción de gracias)

**Author's Note:**

> Lo primerito de todo, quiero que os toméis este fic con humor. Sé que puede haber personas a las que no les guste o no estén de acuerdo con algunas bromas que se hagan en el fanfic. Y me parece bien, aunque me gustaría recordaros que todo está hecho con amor, con un guiño y con una visión distinta de la vida, porque soy de la opinión que cuando el mundo te da una patada, en vez de echarte a llorar, lo mejor es reírte de ella.

 

 

 **Lo primerito de todo, quiero que os toméis este fic con humor. Sé que puede haber personas a las que no les guste o no estén de acuerdo con algunas bromas que se hagan en el fanfic. Y me parece bien, aunque me gustaría recordaros que todo está hecho con amor, con un guiño y con una visión distinta de la vida, porque soy de la opinión que cuando el mundo te da una patada, en vez de echarte a llorar, lo mejor es reírte de ella.**

 **Por cierto, se hace mención del** **5x10** **, así que todo aquel que aún no lo haya visto… ¡¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, YA!!!!**

 **Título:** Oh Canadá, llegamos tarde! (especial día de acción de gracias)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Humor:** totalmente Crack!

 **Pairing:** No lo sé. ¡Dímelo tú! De momento tenemos a: Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins y Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Súmalos por si falta alguno ^^

 **Rated:** NC -17

 **Summary:** Si algún día sales de marcha con los J2, tienes que seguir las reglas con ellos como si de los gremlins se tratase: 1) no les eches agua 2) no les des de comer después de media noche y 3) que no les de la luz del sol  directamente(si no llevan las Rayban puestas) que a Jensen le salen pecas, y si encima se encuentran con Misha Collins y con Jeffrey Dean Morgan con una botella de anisete en la mano… ¡¡¡HUYE!!!

 **Warning:** Bah, nada que no hayamos leído ya.

 

 **ESCENA PRIMERA**

 

                ¿Sabíais que en Canadá se celebra el día de acción de gracias el segundo lunes de octubre? Los J2 tampoco hasta que Jeffrey les hizo una visita sorpresa al estudio y se los llevó de marcha por Vancouver. El resto son escenas borrosas…

 

 **ESCENA SEGUNDA**

 

                Que ya  estén de vacaciones pero sigan en Vancouver es preocupante. O al menos eso pensaba Jensen hasta que Jared lo convenció para ir a tomar algo por ahí después de cenar. Lo que no le dijo fue que lo llevaba hasta Richmond. Y lo que tampoco le dijo fue que cuando entraron en el cutre!pub al que le había llevado, éste era un karaoke y apenas había tres personas en todo el local.

                - Hemos venido hasta aquí para _¿_ _esto?_ -Jensen le echó una ojeada al sitio y se volvió hacia Padalecki que estaba detrás de él.- Yo me largo que mañana tengo un vuelo.

                - No podemos irnos. Hemos quedado aquí.

                - ¿Hemos? –sube las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Odiaba que Jared hiciera de su secretaria porque normalmente eso solía significar algo malo.

                - Sí –Jared lo mira y le da un pequeño empujón hacia una mesa al fondo del local. El sitio está poco iluminado y huele raro.- Siéntate. Te traeré algo de beber.

                Jensen se quitó la chaqueta y miró el sofá antes de sentarse. En serio, va a tener que hablar seriamente con Jared y enseñarle los sitios donde van los tíos normales y no esa cueva donde lo ha llevado; las paredes están llenas de cuadros en blanco y negro, cubiertos de polvo y otras manchas que no se atreve a analizar. La música es rara; quizás es una mezcla entre Jazz y country con un toque de polca o algo por el estilo. Horrible. Encima la persona que canta parece  no haber acertado una nota musical en su vida. Y las manchas del sofá… Jensen opta por ignorar las manchas del sofá y prefiere penderle fuego al pantalón que lleva cuando llegue a casa.

                Jared apareció a los pocos minutos con dos cervezas en la mano. Se sienta a su lado y le pasa una de las botellas.

                - ¿Un billar?

                Jensen mira al fondo donde una mesa de billar, coja por cierto, espera a que algún triste desdichado se acuerde de ella.

                - ¿A quién esperamos aquí, Jay? No puede existir nadie en el mundo tan desquiciado y tan mentalmente tarado como para quedar en un sitio como este.

                - ¡Chicos! ¿Lleváis mucho esperando?

                Jeffrey aparece por la puerta quitándose la chaqueta. Misha lo sigue de cerca con una radiante sonrisa en la cara. Cuando llegan, Jeff los saluda con un sonoro abrazo. Luego se sienta en el sofá junto a ellos. Jensen no sale de su asombro.

                - Jeff, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? –le faltó decir “qué diablos haces aquí, en el culo del mundo, en ésta morada infernal donde el tarado de Padalecki me ha traído”

                - He venido a visitar a una… persona, así que llamé a Jared para quedar y daros una sorpresa. Sabía que aún andabais por aquí así que he decidido daros una sorpresa.

                Y tanto que fue una sorpresa. Jensen lo creía con mejor gusto a la  hora de elegir sitios para quedar.

                - Y nosotros nos hemos encontrado en el aeropuerto –Misha se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre la de Jensen. ¡Qué listo! –Jared también me dijo que me uniera a la quedada de ésta noche.

                Jared sonrió mientras bebía de su botella. Así que todo había sido obra suya… Eso era peligroso. Las ideas de ese muchacho normalmente no eran buenas.

                - Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Alona Tal y Samantha Ferris por “Murieron con las botas puestas”

                Jensen se rió. Jared y Alona llevaba semanas bromeando sobre el capítulo diez. Grabarlo les costó mucho porque significaba que posiblemente no volvieran a verse en la serie, así que para quitarle algo de hierro al asunto, Jared le concedía “Oscars imaginarios” con títulos de películas reales a Alona, para hacerla reír. Y así seguía desde entonces; diciendo chorradas.

                Los cuatros rieron.

                - Ya me ha dicho Misha que sigues con eso de las películas –Jeffrey se acomodó en el asiento.

                Una camarera algo despeinada trajo una ronda de cerveza para todos.

                - Sí. La verdad es que es divertido.

                Jensen asintió.

                - Pero ya estás siendo un poco pesadito.

                Jared lo ignoró.

                - Pues a Alona le encanta –en muestra de ello y como si fuera una llamada del cielo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Jared lo cogió, escuchó, se rió y luego colgó. Finalmente se volvió hacia ellos.- Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Alona Tal y Samantha Ferris por “Decisión crítica”.

                El resto no tuvo más remedio que reír.

                - Te ha llamado Alona, ¿no? –Jensen negó con la cabeza.

                Jared no podía parar de reírse así que asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

                - Por cierto Jeff, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora? –Misha se había remangado las mangas y sostenía el botellín descuidadamente.

                - Me estoy tomando unas semanas de descanso. He tenido mucho trabajo este año, lo cual es fantástico, pero necesitaba desconectar un poco.

                - Nosotros ya estamos con el parón de navidad –Jensen hablaba mientras le quitaba la pegatina al botellín de cerveza.- No sé aún qué voy a hacer éstas navidades. Supongo que nos iremos a esquiar por ahí, ¿no, Jay?

                - Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Alona Tal y Samantha Ferris por “La casa de las Haverlles voladoras” -Padalecki se encontraba en un mundo aparte. Jensen pasó de él y siguió hablando.

                - ¿Tenéis vosotros algún plan?

                - Aún no –fue Misha quien respondió. Luego se quedó mirando a Jeffrey, que miraba a Jared con un brillito en los ojos.

                - Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Alona Tal y Samantha Ferris por “Nunca mueras solo”

                Jared comenzó a reírse de nuevo con esa risa suya tan grave y contagiosa. El resto lo acompañó en la broma. Afortunadamente Alona y Samantha tenían un gran sentido del humor, pero si alguna fan llegara a escucharle, seguramente le cortarían los testículos y se lo darían de comer a las pirañas.

                La camarera apareció y les dejó otra ronda sobre la mesita. Jared alcanzó un botellín y se bebió medio de un trago.

                - ¿Jugamos un billar? –Jeffrey seguía riéndose mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la pobre mesa, que sin duda había conocido días mejores.- ¿Jugamos en el mismo equipo, Collins? Paso de ir con uno  de esos dos y que se estén haciendo señales y tonterías toda la noche.

                - ¡Eh! –exclamó Jensen molesto.- Yo no hago señales.

                - No, las  hace Jared y tú le haces caso –Misha ya había llegado a la mesa y se puso a colocar bien las bolas.

                Jared llegó el último, con otra ronda en las manos.

                - ¿Nos quieres emborrachar o qué? –Jensen se volvió hacia él y lo miró a la cara.

                - Eso depende –Jared le tendió una botella.- ¿Jugamos apostando dinero o no?

                - Como quieras –Jeff comprobó su taco.- Vas a perder de cualquier manera.

                Jared lo desafió con la mirada.

                - Eso te crees tú, Morgan.

                Misha sonrió.

                - Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Alona Tal y Samantha Ferris por “A todos gas” -el resto lo miró. Nunca había participado en la broma esa de las películas de Jared. Misha los miró poniendo cara de cachorrito.- O “A todo gas II”, como queráis.

                Jensen sonrió y le tendió su cerveza.

                - Bebe y calla.

 

*

 

                Evidentemente ganaron Misha y Jeffrey. Las dos primeras partidas fueron tan claras que Jensen se negaba a perder y según él, el único perdedor allí era Jared, que llevaba no-se-cuantas cervezas y un mogollón de títulos de películas. Y parecían no acabar.

                - Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Alona Tal por “Herida abierta”.

                - ¿Quieres dejar de decir chorradas y concentrarte? –Jensen intentó hablar seriamente pero la voz y esa media sonrisa lo delató. Luego su expresión cambió.- Oh, ¡espera, espera! Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Samantha Ferris por “No sin mi hija”

                Jared lo aplaudió divertido. Jeffrey y Misha se miraron… ¡ganarles era tan fácil! Un par de cervezas y Jensen sería peor que Jared en un buen día.

                - ¡No, no, espera; la mía es mejor! –Jared dejó su taco sobre la mesa y se acercó mucho a Jensen, como si éste se hubiera vuelto ciego o sordo de pronto.- Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Alona Tal y Samantha Ferris por “Estallido”.

                - O “Estallido mortal” –Jensen le seguía el juego.

                - O “Estallido sangriento” –Jared se partía el culo él solo.

                - ¡Eh, vosotros dos! –Misha tuvo que levantar la voz para que los más jovencitos de la reunión los oyeran.- Estábamos jugando al billar –les recordó. Luego se volvió hacia Jared.- Y eso último que has dicho es una misión del World of War Craft, no una película.

                Ambos se callaron y siguieron jugando, en verdad para nada porque les daban a las bolas que les daba la gana. Eran como dos  niños pequeños en un parque de bolas y sin adultos a la vista. Jeff decidió tomárselo con filosofía mientras los veía reírse tontamente.

                - Son tan infantiles… –fue Misha quién hablo. A esas alturas ya debería de estar acostumbrado. Ya iban a ser casi dos años juntos.

                - Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Samantha Ferris por “Amor a quemarropa” –Jeffrey se había acercado a ellos y ahora los tres reían como tontos.

                - Noooooo, espera: Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Alona Tal y Samantha Ferris por “Llamaradas”

                Misha los miraba negando con la cabeza.

                - Reíros, reíros, pero con vosotros dos también se pueden hacer títulos de películas.

                Aquello captó la mirada de Jensen, que lo miró serio, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la mirada centrada en él.

                - ¿Sí? ¿Eso crees?

                Misha asintió riéndose. Esa sonrisilla en esos labios significaba _sálvese quien pueda_.

                - Sí –respondió muy convencido.- Por ejemplo: Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki por “Dos tontos muy tontos”

                Jeffrey se dobló de la risa.

                - O mejor –Misha siguió imitando el tono de quién está presentando la celebración de los Oscars en directo: Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Jensen Ackles por “Difícil de matar”

                Jensen lo fulminó con la mirada. Misha lo taladró de igual manera pero desvió los ojos hacia  los otros dos.

                - Voy al baño –anunció. Dejó la cerveza en el borde de la mesa y caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaban los baños en ese sitio, pero en todas partes estaban al fondo a la derecha, ¿no?

 

 **ESCENA TERCERA**

 

                Así que  Misha caminó hacia el fondo a la derecha. Allí se encontró con un pasillo largo y estrecho. No parecía haber puertas pero él siguió andando. Las paredes verdes oscuras y forradas de papel hacían un contraste tétrico con la luz pálida del techo. “How many lies?” sonaba de hilo musical y el fondo del pasillo se acercaba a su fin. Nada, ni una sola puerta. Cuando se fue a dar la vuelta, un pecho grande lo detuvo. Misha dio un salto hacia atrás. Miró a Jared con cara de pocos amigos, con el corazón en un puño y jodido por el susto que le había dado Padalecki.

                - En serio Jared, ponte cascabeles.

                El alto lo miró pero no dijo nada. Se acercó  mucho a él, allí en medio de aquel estrambótico pasillo y sin mediar palabras, lo besó en los labios.

                Misha se dejó besar. Jared se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos y esperar alguna resistencia por parte del otro. No la hubo así que se volvió a acercar a él y lo volvió a besar. Jared le mordisqueó el labio inferior con pequeños mordiscos, uno detrás de otro, que provocaron descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de Misha. Él se dejó besar. Le gustaba besar y le gustaba cómo besaba Padalecki; siempre empezaba muy despacio para acabar tornándose salvaje.

                Y eso fue lo que pasó; que Jared lo cogió de las quijadas y lo acercó a su boca, instándole a abrir los labios para introducir su lengua dentro. Misha le puso las manos sobre los antebrazos para palpar su fuerza. Al lado de Padalecki, todo quedaba pequeño, incluido él. Cuando el gigante bajó la cara para besarle el cuello, él se vio libre para poder hablar, que aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de ello quería una respuesta a todo eso.

                - ¿Estás borracho, Jay?

                Jared le deslizó las  manos por la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Una vez allí se lo cogió con ambas  manos y se lo sobó mientras lo acercaba contra él.

                - Me encanta tu culito –le mordió el cuello,- y no, no estoy borracho.

                Misha se había perdido en ese beso. Las siguientes palabras fueron algo difusas para él.

                - Yo también tengo varias películas para ti, Mish-Mish –le ronroneó al oído,- pero más que contártelas, me gustaría interpretarlas contigo.

                A Misha se le secó la boca.

                - ¿Qué? –en serio, estaba boqueando.

                - Dame tu culito –Jared le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndole estremecer.

                ¡Mierda! La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y eso no podía ser. Misha se obligó a centrarse.

                - Y el Oscar es paraaaaaa: Jared Padalecki por “Fuera de control” –Misha se obligó a seguir pensando para mantener la mente centrada y que Padalecki no ganara terreno.

                Los ojos de Jared relampaguearon.

                - Aún no, pero falta poco –respondió enigmático.

                ¡Y tan poco! Apenas volvió a posar los labios sobre Misha cuando lo giró sin previo aviso y lo fue a dejar de caer contra el muro de sopetón. Misha cerró los ojos esperando el duro golpe que sin duda se daría contra la pared. Golpe que  no llegaría nunca porque su cuerpo fue a dar contra algo que si bien no se lo podía llamar blando, pero sí al menos más tibio que la pared.

                Misha se encontró apresado frente por frente por Jared que  lo seguía besando sin descanso y detrás… detrás estaba Jensen, con su pecho contra su espalda y su aliento contra su cuello.

                - ¿Aún te quedan ganas de reírte de nosotros, Collins? –la voz de Jensen fue un susurro  muy bajo, apenas audible e increíblemente sexy.

                - No me  he reído en ningún momento de vosotros –aclaró,- sólo he puntualizado algunas verdades.

                ¡Ole sus huevos! Sólo él se podía encontrar apresado entre semejantes torres y seguir sin bajarse del burro. Jensen esbozó una sonrisa.

                - Yo también tengo una película para ti, Collins. ¿Te suena, “acosada” o “instinto básico”?

                Misha sonrió con descaro.

                - Suena bien. A ti te pega “Armas de mujer” y no sé por qué.

                Jensen levantó una ceja divertido y le miró la curva del cuello. Le hubiera dejado su marca en ese mismo momento. Afortunadamente se lo pensó porque sino Misha tendría que da muchas explicaciones al día siguiente, así que en lugar de eso, decidió restregarse contra su culo, enseñándole cuán empalmado estaba.

                Collins cerró los ojos y ya sólo pudo sentir, sacando de su mente cualquier película que no fuera la que esos dos le estaban haciendo sentir.

                La musiquilla del coche fantástico resonó en el pasillo. Sin dejar de espachurrar a Misha contra Jensen, Jared se echó mano al bolsillo trasero y sacó el móvil. Luego miró la pantalla.

                - Joder –resopló dudando si cogerlo o no;- Eric siempre tan oportuno.

                Finalmente y ante la insistencia de no dejar de sonar, Jared respondió corto y breve.

                - Ahora no –y colgó. Luego se volvió de nuevo sobre Misha, que tenía los ojos cerrados y con la lengua se acariciaba los labios. Jared se acercó a su oído.- Me provocas haciendo eso, Collins.

                Misha abrió los ojos justo cuando Jared dejaba de caer todo su peso sobre él. Ese hombre además de pesar como un millón de kilos, ardía como una brasa del infierno. Era increíble la temperatura de ese pecho. A Misha le empezó a sobrar toda la ropa; Sentir a Padalecki cubrirle por delante  mientras restregaba contra él su erección y Ackles por detrás restregando su erección por su trasero… era demasiado para él ¿Sería un complot?

 

*

 

                Jared le abrió el primer botón de la camisa y luego posó los labios sobre la abertura. Misha jadeó al sentir esa lengua caliente sobre su piel. Le hacía pequeños círculos y le caracoleaba sobre el pecho, haciéndole cosquillas y deseando poder sentir esa lengua en otra parte de su anatomía.

                La música del coche fantástico comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Jared chasqueó la lengua mientras se apartaba de Misha para volver a coger el teléfono.

                - Voy a tener que contestar. Ahora vengo.

                Jared caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo mientras respondía la llamada. Eric podía ser muy persistente algunas veces. En un segundo Misha lo vio irse, al siguiente segundo Jensen lo había cogido del brazo y llevado hacia la pared. Luego se puso delante bloqueándole el paso. En serio, ¿qué les pasaba a los “Jotas” que les encantaba espachurrar a la gente contra las paredes en pasillos psicodélicos?

                Jensen no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a mordisquearle los labios para ir bajando poco a poco por su cuello. Cuando notó el pulso acelerado bajo la piel, presionó con los labios para luego morderle suavemente. Misha abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado.

                - Si me haces un chupetón, te mato –jadeó.

                Jensen lo miró con esa sonrisilla de autosuficiencia que solía poner.

                - Me encantaría poder recordarte quién le hizo un chupetón a quién en la última fiesta –arqueó una ceja haciéndole recordar,- pero hoy me has pillado benevolente así que dejaré elegir el sitio donde quieras que te chupe.

                Absolutamente todos los poros del cuerpo de Misha reaccionaron ante esas palabras haciendo la ola y se pusieron erectos deseosos de ser ellos quien tuviera el honor de probar los labios de Jensen. Misha ignoró la evidente reacción de su cuerpo y miró a su captor. Luego frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos se perdieron detrás de él.

                - Jensen, esa pared tiene luz.

                - ¿Qué?

                Jensen se echó a un lado volviendo la cabeza y Misha aprovechó para salir de entre su cuerpo y la pared y acercarse a la pared de enfrente. Jensen lo siguió y se puso a su lado. Era cierto, esa pared tenía brillo (y no a lo plan Edward Cullen); era como un resplandor.

                Misha puso la mano encima y notó que vibraba. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió desplazándose hacia un lado y una música totalmente distinta a la que sonaba los invadió.

                Jensen avanzó un paso hacia dentro cuando llegó Jared y le gritó para que se enterase a través de la música literalmente en el oído.

                - ¿Esto qué coño es?

                - ¡Esto es la fiesta a la que os he invitado!

                Los tres se volvieron para ver a un Jeffrey detrás de ellos completamente sonriente y con los brazos abiertos.

                - Me ha costado organizarlo todo en la distancia, no creáis –los arrastró con ellos hacia dentro y comenzaron a bajar unas interminables escaleras de piedra,- y ya no solo porque esta clase de fiestas sean ilegales, sino porque he tenido mucho curro, ya sabéis.

                Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera, dos super tíos con el pecho descubierto y pantalones de cuero negro reluciente les ofrecía unos cócteles con colores muy divertidos. Misha eligió el azul, Jared el verde y Jensen dudó si debía coger la bebida que había quedado de color rosa o no, o quizás ese maromo tan enorme podía enfadarse si rechazaba la copa. Finalmente la aceptó pero no bebió.

                Jeffrey se adelantó y abrió dos grandes puertas; ante ellos apareció una sala enorme, atestada de gente bailando (o algo parecido), música a todo volumen y más bebidas con colores divertidos. Jeff se volvió hacia ellos:

                - Chicos, la noche es vuestra. ¡Divertíos!

 

 

~ CONTINUARÁ ~

 

¡¡¡AHORA ES DONDE ÉSTE FIC TE NECESITA!!!

 

Te voy a dejar varias opciones más abajo y tú debes elegir la que más te gustaría leer. No vale repetir Comment (o sea, que sólo contará uno por cada persona) y evidentemente no se aceptarán comentarios anónimos.

¡¡¡ANIMO Y PARTICIPAD!!!

 

 

¿Qué pairing te gustaría leer en la segunda parte de éste fanfic?

 

A) Un Jensen/Jeffrey y un Misha/Jared pero no en esa sala atestada de gente, sino en un lugar insólito.

B) Un Jensen/Misha y un Jeffrey/Jared allí en medio, en plan guarro, enseñando lo que ellos valen.

C) Un Jensen/Jared y un Misha/Jeffrey en una cama de corazones con volantes rosas y blondas. Porque yo lo valgo XD

 

Si tienes alguna otra opción y por ser tú, te dejo que la compartas. Y si no te gusta ninguna de las opciones que te he dado, bebe agua XD

 

 

 


	2. Rosa y en botella… ¡¡batido de Jensen!!

 

 

 **Título:** Pesadillas antes de navidad: Rosa y en botella… ¡¡batido de Jensen!!

 (segunda parte de Oh Canáda llegamos tarde)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Rating:** NC-17 y os lo digo en serio. Manteneos alejados todos aquellos que sólo lean novelitas rosas.

 **Warning 1:** Nunca bebáis nada rosa de manos de un desconocido.

 **Warning 2:** El sexorro es así en honor a la cumpleañera ^^

 **Warning 3:** Hay un poco de angst sexuarl ^^, un poquito de dolor físico, pero muy poco y posiblemente uno de los dos o los dos J2 no puedan sentarse en varias semanas… o nunca!

 **Resumen:** Léelo, que es cortito.

 **Sin betear.** Lo siento.

 **Dedicatoria:** Esto es un pequeño regalo para la putifuski de nuka_winch, porque es un sol asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de grande y se merece lo mejor. Estoy deseando que nos conozcamos en la con (y vengas corriendo hacia mí como el anuncio ese de colonia) y que me dejes el difusor del pelo que has heredado de Jared. Un besorro amor, espero que el regalito te guste. ¡Ah! Y entenderé que después de leer esto dejes de hablarme ^^

 

 **ROSA Y EN BOTELLA… ¡¡BATIDO DE JENSEN!!**

 

 

                Puta cosa rosa. Ojalá la hubiera escupido, o se la hubiera dado a Jared porque total, él se bebía hasta el agua de los charcos.

                Se estaba muriendo, lo sabía. La cabeza le daba vueltas hacia la izquierda y su estómago hacia la derecha. Joder, ya podían haberse puesto de acuerdo y haber ido ambos hacia el mismo lado no que ahora parecía que iba en un barco y con ganas de sacar la cabeza por la borda y cortarse las venas del cuello contra el viento.

                No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en esa maldita celebración de acción de gracias. Había sido, ¿cuándo? ¿Ayer? ¿Hacía siete meses? No podía decirlo con claridad. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado y a la vez hubiera ido demasiado deprisa. Recordaba vagamente haberse despertado antes esa noche, ahogándose, con la sensación de haberse corrido como un bestia.

                Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Ojos que no sabía que tenía abiertos. Rodó sintiéndose como un ballenato varado sobre la cama y boqueó varias veces. ¡Jodida cosa rosa! Fijo que el alcohol de quemar tenía menos grados.

                Miles de escenas le vinieron a la mente. El billar, Misha y Jeffrey llegando, el pasillo ese tan largo sin puertas, la encerrona a Collins, el descubrimiento de ese lugar clandestino. La cosa rosa… la cosa rosa… ahí empezó todo.

 

                La puerta se cerró tras ellos y los cuatro se vieron rodeados de multitud de cuerpos semi desnudos bailando frenéticamente. Jeffrey enseguida desapareció de escena. Fue un visto y no visto. Él era el padre de esas orgías, era lógico que tuviera el don de mimetizarse con el ambiente.

                Jensen se quedó allí en medio con Jared y con Misha al otro lado. Él iba delante intentando buscar un sitio algo más tranquilo. Eso resulto ser imposible. Era casi igual de fácil que encontrar una braga seca en una convención de Supernatural o que no salieran ponis de colores del suelo por donde Misha pisaba.

                Cuando fue obvio que allí no cabía ni una sola alma corrupta más y que por lo tanto no iban a encontrar ni una mísera esquina vacía, Jensen se dio la vuelta para comunicárselo a sus amigos que venían detrás. O al menos eso pensaba él, porque al darse la vuelta descubrió que Jared y Misha no le seguían, de hecho se habían quedado varios metros atrás metiéndose mano.

                Jensen flipó en colores pero no por eso dejó de mirarles; Jared tenía la cabeza  hundida en la clavícula de Misha, que sonreía demasiado contento. No sabía si era porque el otro le hacía cosquillas en el cuello o porque le estaba diciendo guarradas al oído, como hacía con él. No les daba envidia, de verdad que no; él también se hubiera tirado a Misha allí mismo. ¿Quién se resistiría al encanto y la labia de ese tío?

                Los observó un rato más, sin moverse, mientras daba pequeños sorbitos a su rosada bebida.

                Jared tenía todo ese cuerpo grande y duro pegado contra el otro y se rozaba creando una fricción insostenible. Lentamente había ido subiendo la cabeza, desperdigando pequeños besos por el cuello de Misha, hasta llegar a su mandíbula donde le mordisqueó varias veces. La barbita de cuatro días le hizo cosquillas en la lengua pero eso no evitó que lo mordiera y lo lamiera varias veces más. A cada paso que daban sus labios, dejaba un rastro húmedo y brillante, hasta que llegó a los labios. Los besó con ansia, mordiéndolos y apoderándose de ellos. Misha se dejó besar, se dejó llevar y consintió que Jared  conquistara su cuerpo.

                Jensen bajó la vista para comprobar que Jared ya estaba visiblemente empalmado. Se le notaba demasiado bien a través de los pantalones. Lo conocía y sabía que el animal que llevaba dentro apenas había empezado a enseñar la patita.

                Acabándose su bebida, Jensen se dio la vuelta para buscar otro camarero que le trajera otra copa. A los pocos metros vio a uno. Cuando llegó hasta él, tomó una nueva del mismo color y se dio la vuelta para seguir observando a esos dos. Y lo hubiera hecho si no hubieran desaparecido. No estaban, se habían esfumado, ido, marchado. Finito. Fin.

                Se sintió un poco solitario allí en medio de tanta orgía. Sin pensarlo se bebió de un trago la copa entera y fue a por más. Total, no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

 

 

                Cuando llevaba más copas de las que podía recordar, Jensen se apoyó contra una pared al lado de un altavoz enorme. La vibración de la música le hacía retumbar hasta las pecas pero él no lo sentía. Estaba tan cachondo que el resto de la habitación sobraba. Apoyado contra la pared como estaba, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se metía una mano por dentro del pantalón. Joder, ya estaba empalmado y húmedo y eso sin darse cuenta.

                Ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba, comenzó a acariciarse sin miramientos. Presentía que si no lo hacía, se tendría que frotar contra algo y pasaba de ir por la fiesta restregándose como una gata en celo por todas las esquinas.

                - ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano? O dos.

                Un cuerpo enorme, grande y caliente se le pegó al lado. Cualquier otro se hubiera asustado, pero Jensen no. Conocía ese cuerpo incluso sin abrir los ojos, conocía el olor salvaje y sexual de esa piel, conocía ese tono atrevido de la voz, incluso sabía sin abrir los ojos que Jared lo miraba con un brillo peligroso en las pupilas.

                Sin esperar respuesta, Jared lo tocó por encima de los pantalones, notando lo empalmado que estaba Jensen.

                - Tendrías que haberme avisado –se quejó pegándose a él para que le escuchara a pesar del sonido de los bafles.

                Perezosamente Jensen hizo rodar la cabeza hacia él y abrió los ojos.

                - Parecías ocupado.

                Jared lo miró y levantó una ceja.

                - Pues ahora no lo estoy –luego lo miró de arriba abajo, dejándole claro lo que quería hacer con él-. Quiero follarte, Jensen.

                Jensen pestañeó. Ya estaba acostumbrado a frases así, y él no se quedaba atrás tampoco, aunque su especialidad era otra. Y se la demostró; se movió rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Jared a reaccionar. Lo acorraló contra la pared y se le echó encima, haciendo frotar su erección contra la que lucía Jared en los pantalones.

                - No si yo te follo primero.

                Jensen le besó en los labios, mordiéndoselos, tal y como había hecho antes el otro con Misha. Lo violó con la lengua no dejándole tiempo a pensar ni a reaccionar, sólo a sentir y a gemir de placer. Levantó los brazos para ponerlos a ambos lados de las sienes de Jared, echándole ese desordenado pelo hacia atrás, tirando un poco de él. Jared jadeó.

                - Espera Jensen, conozco un sitio donde podemos estar más tranquilos –Jared se había escapado del beso y ahora de su abrazo y guiaba a su compañero a través de la pista aún abarrotada. Jensen se dejaba llevar, sorprendido que del poco tiempo que llevaban ahí, Jared ya conocía _un sitio_ donde estar más cómodos. ¿Qué más cosas le había dado tiempo a conocer?

 

                Cuando llegaron a la otra punta de la habitación, Jared se paró junto a una puerta, sacó una llave del bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura. Jensen no preguntó nada, ¿para qué? Lo mismo no le iba a gustar la respuesta pero se guardó la pregunta para otro momento. ¿Qué hacía Jared Padalecki con la llave de un cuarto oscuro?

                Esa hubiera sido realmente una gran pregunta si eso hubiera sido realmente un cuarto oscuro, pero no lo era y Jensen se dio cuenta justo después de que Jared hubiera cerrado la puerta con ellos dentro y tirado la llave.

 

                Jensen parpadeó y no salió del asombro[. ¿Qué clase de tarados tenían una habitación de tarta de fresa en un local clandestino?](http://freshome.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/heart-themed-kids-room-light-green.jpg)

 

                Allí todo conjuntaba, había flores, corazones y ositos por todas partes. El color rosa y el satén predominaba en los ornamentos y además había como adorno una ventana. Una puta ventana. Por el amor de Dios, si habían bajado unas escaleras. ¿¡Cómo coño iba a haber una ventana con luz allí!? ¡Pues la había!

                - Jared… ¿esto qué es?

                - Jared –lo llamó.

                - ¿Hmm? –el alto ni se molestó en apartar los labios del otro.

                Jensen sí lo hizo.

                - Esta habitación, ¿qué es?

                Jared abrió un ojo y miró alrededor, pero sin dejar de mordisquearle los labios que había vuelto a juntar con los suyos.

                - Una habitación rosa –respondió más dentro de su boca que fuera.

                - Obvio –Jensen tuvo la fuerza suficiente para deshacerse del beso, al menos por algunos segundos y tuvo paciencia esperando para que Jared le respondiera algo con sentido-. Pero… ¿por qué hay una habitación así en ese garito? ¡Es rosa!

                Jared se separó unos segundos de él y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo mirándolo todo. No parecía asombrado.

                - Tu bebida era rosa, ¿no?

                - ¿Y? –Jensen no entendía nada-. Tu bebida era verde –le recordó.

                - Y no quieras saber de dónde vengo –murmuró.

                - ¿Qué? –no le había oído bien.

                - Nada –Jared se volvió hacia él y lo arrastró hacia su pecho-. Hablas demasiado, Jensen. Quiero follarte.

                Esas palabras atrajeron de nuevo toda la atención de Jensen, que notó de nuevo la tirantez que tenía en los pantalones. Se dejó llevar por el beso de Padalecki, que poco a poco lo arrastraba hacia esa ridícula cama. Luego lo empujó para caer sobre ella. Era para haberse partido la crisma porque esa cama les llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, pero al menos resistió el peso de los dos hombres al caer.

                Jared no dijo nada más. Lo único que salió de entre sus labios fue un sinfín de jadeos y aire entrecortado a cada paso que daba mientras le quitaba la ropa a Jensen. Desnudarle siempre era un placer. Cuando lo tuvo desnudo y tumbado sobre esa ridícula colcha, lo miró con deseo mientras él mismo se quitaba su propia ropa aceleradamente. Varios botones volaron por la habitación y con las prisas algunos ojales de la camisa no volverían a ser los mismos pero la verdad es que a  él no parecía importarle.

                Jensen, cuya cabeza colgaba por un lado de la cama, notó el peso de Jared sobre él y el crujir del mueble bajo su cuerpo. Algo comenzó a clavársele en una nalga. Metió la mano debajo de su cuerpo y sacó un oso con nariz respingona. Lo miró como culpándole de los males del mundo y lo lanzó a un lado. Pronto lo olvidó todo; Jared iba bajando por su cuerpo lamiéndole cada centímetro de la piel cada vez más osadamente hasta que llegó al ombligo. Allí le dio un último beso y paró. Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarle justo a tiempo para ver cómo Padalecki le daba la vuelta sobre la cama con un rápido y fuerte giro de los brazos. Jensen se vio arrastrado sin poder evitarlo.

                Cuando quiso darse cuenta, vio que se encontraba boca abajo sobre la cama y Jared tirando de sus caderas hasta que lo puso a cuatro patas. Unos dedos grandes y poderosos le abrieron las nalgas y el resto fue confuso; Jared había acercado su lengua caliente y húmeda a su entrada y la había deslizado hacia dentro apenas unos milímetros. Lo suficiente para que Jensen cerrara los ojos y abriera la boca, dejando escapar un gemido ronco.

                La lengua de Jared tenía que ser mágica o como mínimo diplomada en artes amatorias porque no podía ser que con tan sólo un leve roce él ya estuviera viendo el infinito y más allá.

                Jared aventuró algo más la lengua hacia su interior, notando el calor de su cuerpo y sintiendo cómo Jensen se contraía alrededor de él. ¡Joder! Estaba demasiado cachondo y necesitaba _urgentemente_ deslizarse dentro. Sin perder más tiempo.

                Se incorporó, acercó las caderas hacia Jensen y se agarró la polla un momento. Jared se pajeó fuertemente y sin delicadeza observando ese precioso culito. Luego con una mano le separó de nuevo una nalga y con la otra mano aún sobre la punta de su miembro, la acercó peligrosamente a la abertura del otro.

                Jensen volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

                - Tío, ¿qué haces? ¡Ni se te ocurra!

                Jared levantó la cabeza un instante y lo miró. Tenía los pelos alborotados, sudaba copiosamente y los labios estaban entreabiertos y brillantes. Respiraba con dificultad entre ellos. Jensen supo que Jared ya no oía nada. El Berserker que ese gigante tenía en su interior lo había dominado por completo y por mucho que se quejara, no le oiría. Nadie le oiría.

 _Oh,Dios._

                - Jared tío, lubrícame bien. Méteme un dedo antes.

                Ni puto caso. Las palabras de Jensen murieron en su garganta cuando Jared, sujetándose la polla con la mano, hizo presión para incursionar en el otro. Solamente fue un segundo de irrumpida, el suficiente para que Jensen tensara todo su cuerpo.

                - Jared, por favor.

                - No lo hagas más difícil, Jensen –la voz de Jared era más grave de lo habitual, cargada de deseo y algo que Jensen no pudo reconocer en un primer momento-. Ábrete.

                Jensen volvió a bajar la cabeza. Respiró hondo y relajó todo el cuerpo, cosa que Jared aprovechó para introducirse un poco más en él, entrando apretadamente un poco más. El rubio cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor a la par que un gemido se le escapa de entre los labios. Joder, ¿se podía tener sentimientos más contradictorios?

                - Jen… sen –Jared jadeaba seriamente. Todo el pelo le caía en la cara y el torso le brillaba por el sudor-. Véngate luego todo lo que quieras –murmuró-. Lo siento tío, de verdad, lo siento, pero no puedo parar.

                - ¿Qué? – A Jensen apenas le dio tiempo de saber de qué hablaba su compañero cuando Padalecki se adentró cuan largo y ancho era dentro de él. Se agarró al borde de la cama con fuerza, clavándose la madera en la yema de los dedos. Un pinchazo concreto y certero lo dejó clavado en el sitio.

                Jared se acomodó tras él obligándole a cerrar las piernas y hacer así más imposible la penetración. Cuando todo él estuvo por completo dentro de Jensen, se alejó saliéndose un poco para luego volver a penetrarle ésta vez desde otro ángulo. Ángulo en el que daba de lleno la próstata de Jensen. Éste lanzó un grito seco e involuntariamente volvió a contraer los músculos de todo el cuerpo. Eso era precisamente lo que Jared necesitaba para llevarlo más al límite de lo que ya se encontraba. Le clavó los dedos en las caderas intentando sujetarlo mientas entraba y salía de él como un loco. Alzó una mano y le palmeó una nalga para luego cogérsela de nuevo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a notar que no le quedaba mucho. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar, tomando fuerza desde el centro del estómago y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un rugido animal y ensordecedor retumbó contra esas cuatro paredes. Se adentró tanto en el cuerpo de Jensen mientras se corría que temía no poder volver a separarse nunca más de él.

 

 

 

                No supo con precisión cuánto tiempo estuvo así, notándose caer, deslizándose por el precipicio, eyaculando de una forma feroz y violenta.

                Cuando todo hubo pasado, se dejó de caer sobre la espalda de Jensen, que temblaba ligeramente.

                Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, logró incorporarse sobre la cama, deslizándose lentamente fuera de Ackles. Un reguero blanquecino y pegajoso  resbaló por él bajándole por el muslo. Jensen se movió rápidamente tomando a Jared por sorpresa. Lo tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y se sentó sobre su pecho. Victorioso, Jensen lo miró con un brillo peligroso en la mirada. Jared levantó los brazos y los puso sobre los muslos de Jensen.

                - No te corras en mi cara –le advirtió.

                Jensen hizo una mueca malvada con los labios. Se echó un poco hacia delante para susurrarle al oído.

                - Dijiste que me vengara, ¿no? Pues eso pienso hacer.

                - Pero…

                Jensen se acercó a él, poniéndole la polla dura y húmeda cerca de los labios. Jared lo miró y olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir. Iba a lamerle y fue a abrir los labios para apresarle entre los suyos cuando se detuvo. Jensen quería que lo lamiera, ¿no? ¡Pues que se lo ganara!

                Jensen le leyó la mente. Después de tanto tiempo juntos sabía perfectamente cómo maquinaba la cabeza de Padalecki. Incorporándose, se balanceó de un lado a otro sacando las caderas y haciendo rozar la polla contra los labios del otro.

                El salado sabor de Jensen le inundó los labios y por un segundo estuvo tentado a abrir la boca pero se contuvo y esperó. Jensen no. No podía esperar más.

                - ¡Por todos los diablos…!

                Jared no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque Jensen, sin previo aviso, lo cogió del pelo tirándole hacia atrás de un movimiento brusco mientras se introducía con cuidado en su boca. Jared lo miró encogiendo los ojos. Bien, si eso era lo que quería…

                Echando la cabeza de Padalecki hacia atrás con la mano que le sujetaba el pelo, Jensen se adentró en él todo lo que pudo. Notaba deslizarse por su boca y llegar a la garganta, caliente y húmeda que Jared contraía apresándole levemente. Poco a poco fue incrementando el ritmo, saliendo y entrando de esos labios rojos y brillantes.

                Le follaba la boca con cuidado pero con cierta brusquedad. La lengua de Jared lo apresaba contra su paladar haciendo el roce mucho más estrecho y cálido. En un último envite, Jared cerró tanto los labios que a Jensen le costó adentrarse en su boca. Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo se coló dentro y se vio recompensando por la humedad y la textura de esa lengua.

                Jensen comenzó a correrse sin dejar de introducirse en él, llegando prácticamente a la garganta. Sintió las manos de Jared, grandes y sudorosas sobre su trasero, apresándole las nalgas y deslizándole un dedo en el trasero. Dio un respingo por la irritación que sentía pero eso no evitó que el cuerpo le estallara en mil pedazos prologando el orgasmo.

                Cuando todo hubo pasado y el movimiento de las caderas fueron decayendo lentamente, soltó el cabello de Jared y salió lentamente de su boca. Éste hizo un leve carraspeo y lo miró.

                - Eres un bruto y un vengativo –lo acusó-. No voy a poder hablar bien en una semana.

                Jensen pensó que él tampoco iba a poder sentarse bien en una semana pero no se lo dijo. Sin embargo decidió seguir con la broma.

                - Piénsalo –dijo sin moverse de encima de Jared. Es más, se había sentado mejor sobre su esternón manchándole deliberadamente-, ahora hablarás como los tíos de verdad.

                - ¿Los tíos de verdad comen polla?

                Jensen comenzó a reírse y Jared lo siguió. Comenzaron una guerra tonta de pequeños empujones, acusaciones y bromas estúpidas. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la pequeña cámara que los vigilaba en una esquina de la habitación.

                ¿Habían sido espiados?

 

 

 

                En otro cuarto, completamente a oscuras y una cama demasiado estrambótica esperaba en el centro de la habitación.

                Un brazo fuerte y largo, lleno de tatuajes cambió de canal, viendo la fiesta desde distintas perspectivas. Un golpe en la puerta le hizo cambiar la escena y poner de nuevo a Jared y a Jensen, que seguían enfrascados en una tonta conversación.

                - Pasa.

                La puerta se abrió y Misha Collins entró.

                Varias pulseras de plata y acero tintinearon en la muñeca del hombre, que bajó la mano dejándola a un lado de su cuerpo mientras observaba al recién llegado.

                - Desnúdate.

                Misha levantó una ceja. Fue a decir algo pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa le brilló en los labios. Obedeciendo, se agachó para quitarse las botas, después la camisa y la camiseta y por último los pantalones y la ropa interior. En cuestión de segundos se quedó completamente desnudo.

                - Túmbate en la cama y date la vuelta.

                - No creo que…

                - ¿Te he dado permiso para hablar?

 

…

 

CONTINUARÁ

 

 

[¿Qué es un Berserker?](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berserker)


	3. Save a horse, ride a cowboy

 

 

 **Título:** Save a horse, ride a cowboy

(tercera y última parte de Oh Canadá llegamos tarde)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beteo:** flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan/ Misha Collins

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Resumen:** La primera parte del “Oh!Canada” trata de que todos van a una fiesta muy rara. La segunda parte es que Jared y Jensen toman posesión el uno del otro en una habitación un poco rara y esta última parte… bueno, vas a tener que leerlo ^^

 **Warning:** JDM en sí ya es un warning!!! XD y por cierto, os puedo asegurar que NO muere en este fanfic ^^

 

 

 **Resumen del final de la segunda parte…**

 

                En otro cuarto, completamente a oscuras, una cama demasiado estrambótica esperaba en el centro de la habitación.

                Un brazo fuerte y largo, lleno de tatuajes cambió de canal, viendo la fiesta desde distintas perspectivas. Un golpe en la puerta le hizo cambiar la escena y poner de nuevo a Jared y a Jensen, que seguían enfrascados en una tonta conversación.

                - Pasa.

                La puerta se abrió y Misha Collins entró.

                Varias pulseras de plata y acero tintinearon en la muñeca del hombre, que bajó la mano dejándola a un lado de su cuerpo mientras observaba al recién llegado.

                - Desnúdate.

                Misha levantó una ceja. Fue a decir algo pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa le brilló en los labios. Obedeciendo, se agachó para quitarse las botas y los calcetines, después la camisa y la camiseta y por último los pantalones y la ropa interior. En cuestión de segundos se quedó completamente desnudo.

                - Túmbate en la cama y date la vuelta.

                - No creo que…

                - ¿Te he dado permiso para hablar?

 

 

[SAVE A HORSE… RIDE A COWBOY](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BgnYmcVrh8)

 

 

 

                Jeffrey esperó a que Misha obedeciera, y lo hizo. Ya lo creo que lo hizo porque Misha Collins esa noche había perdido una apuesta y el castigo impuesto por Jeff había sido ese; ser su esclavo sexual esa noche.

                Mientras se tumbaba en la cama boca abajo, Misha se recordó a sí mismo que para la próxima vez que hiciera una apuesta con él, dejara su culo a salvo de todo eso o al menos ser acordaría de hacer alguna clausula especial que hablara de ello.

 

                Misha miró [la cama](http://www.domoking.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/cosmovoide-luxury-beds-1-thumb.jpg) de reojo. Era como un huevo amarillo gigante recubierto de terciopelo rojo por todas partes. A los pies había una pantalla que Jeffrey había estado mirando hasta que él llegó. Ahora, ahí tumbado y con los alógenos del techo de la cama dándole en la nuca, Misha se sentía raro. Dejó la frente reposando sobre la sábana roja mientras levantaba los brazos hasta agarrarse al borde del colchón. Los músculos de los hombros se le tensaron.

                Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando sintió los dedos largos y cálidos de Morgan sobre su cuello, resbalándole hacia abajo. El metal frío de las pulseras provocaron escalofríos en la piel de Misha, que se estremeció ligeramente bajo su mano.

                - Hazlo de nuevo.

                Misha se mojó los labios pensando a ver cómo coño se convulsionaba en un escalofrío sin sentirlo. En un vago intento, se movió bajo la mano otra vez, rozándose intencionadamente con las yemas de los dedos de Jeffrey.

                A éste pareció gustarle porque detuvo la mano para sentirle de nuevo.

                - Ahora más lentamente.

                El cuerpo de Misha hizo una “S” rozándose contra las sábanas perezosamente, restregándose por partes, moviéndose sinuoso bajo la enorme mano de ese hombre. Cada uno de sus poros reaccionó, sintiendo el tacto suave de esa tela, deseando que  uno de esos dedos lo volvieran a tocar aunque fuera de pasada.

                Jeffrey no dijo nada pero el aire caliente que salió por su nariz erizó la piel de la espalda de Misha que volvió a cobrar vida bajo la mano. Éste siguió con su escrutinio a la par que bajaba más hasta llegar a la base de la espalda. Contra todo pronóstico, deslizó una mano hacia una nalga y allí, con los dedos  ligeramente separados, le propinó un sonoro cachete. La pálida nalga de Misha se contrajo más por el sonido que por el golpe en sí.

                - Serás cabrón –murmuró entre dientes.

                Jeffrey se agachó hasta poner la cara junto a su oído.

                - ¿Has dicho algo, Collins? Porque no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar.

                Misha se mordió el labio inferior, pugnando por retener lo que pensaba de Morgan en ese momento.

                - Así me gusta –Jeff se acercó más a su oído-, porque no me gustaría que esto se nos fuera de las manos.

                ¡Qué cabrón, a él tampoco! Misha ni se movió. Ni siquiera respondió a esas palabras. Permaneció callado  esperando el próximo movimiento de Jeffrey. Éste no tardó en llegar; Notó cómo Morgan se levantaba de la cama y por el sonido de la ropa, sabía que se estaba desnudando. Luego oyó cómo se abría y se cerraba un cajón. Después un “clip” seco retumbó en la espartana habitación. Jeff se volvió a sentar a su lado y con unos dedos ágiles separó levemente las nalgas de Misha arrimando un dedo hacia su entrada.

                Misha cerró los ojos. Eso sólo ayudó a que el resto de sus sentidos se agudizaran y sintiera ese dedo indagador deslizándose en él poco a poco. Primero notó cómo acariciaba resbaladizo su entrada para luego ir incursionándose en él con calma. Parecía como si Jeffrey Dean Morgan controlara la noche, las mareas y las fuerzas oscuras. No tenía prisa, la noche esperaría por y para él si fuera preciso.

                El que no tenía claro   si iba a esperar por él era Misha, que ese simple gesto de lentitud lo puso a mil en segundo y medio. Sin poder controlarse elevó sugerente el trasero, provocando que ese dedo se adentrara algo más en él.

                Jeffrey se tumbó a su lado dejando caer gran parte de su cuerpo sobre él. Luego volvió a hablarle al oído, como antes.

                - Otro movimiento más que no te haya pedido antes y lo lamentarás, Collins –Jeff le acarició la nuca con la barbilla y esa perilla de varios días que tenía le raspó la piel. Misha volvió a estremecerse-. ¿Comprendido?

                Misha no se movió. Tampoco respondió.

                - Contesta, Misha.

                - Comprendido –la voz del hombre fue baja y profunda. Mucho más de lo normal. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en ese dedo que se movía despiadado dentro de él.

                Morgan se incorporó unos segundos y lo observó. Misha era tan expresivo que era un lujo observarle. Con algo de brusquedad extrajo el dedo y se apartó un poco para mirarle bien.

                - Date la vuelta.

                Misha rodó en el acto para quedar boca arriba sobre la cama.

                - Levanta los brazos –la voz de Jeffrey era autoritaria y no daba lugar a dudas de que su palabra tenía que ser obedecida.

                De todas formas a Misha no se le hubiera ocurrido contradecirle. Se sentía agradecido de haberse dado la vuelta porque empalmado como estaba, estar boca abajo era bastante molesto. Luego cumplió con las palabras de Jeffrey y subió los brazos por encima de su cabeza, agarrándose al borde del colchón, tal como había estado haciendo antes pero dado la vuelta.

                - No voy a atarte porque sé que obedecerás todo lo que yo te diga –Jeff tomó aire para seguir hablando-, pero si veo que no obedeces o te sublevas contra mí, no tendré problema alguno en esposarte.

                Misha lo escuchó pero no respondió, tampoco se movió. Nada, porque sabía que eso era una prueba. Si respondía a una pregunta a la que no tenía orden expresa de responder, lo ataría. Lo sabía, básicamente porque él había inventado ese juego con Jeffrey y ese grandullón cayó la última vez que jugaron. Desde entonces intentaba hacerle picar y aún no lo había logrado.

                - Tócate –Jeff se acomodó a su lado sobre los cojines dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo.

                Misha descendió una mano haciéndola rozar por su cuerpo mientras bajaba cada vez más hacia abajo, recreándose con la caricia que él mismo se estaba prodigando. Cuando llegó a sus caderas, no dudó un segundo y se agarró el pene con decisión aunque se quedó ahí. No iba a empezar a acariciarse hasta que el otro se lo dijera.

                - Mueve la puta mano –la voz de Jeff sonó algo más ronca y ruda de lo normal. Cambió de posición dándose la vuelta apoyándose en los pies de la cama para ver bien los movimientos de Misha.

                Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer. En el acto comenzó a subir y bajar la mano, agarrándose el pene con fuerza provocando una fricción demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Ahogó un gemido, básicamente tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios intentando no pensar en nada. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y con la mente desconectada. La mano cada vez iba más rápido y las caderas le acompañaban al mismo ritmo.

                Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato así de pronto paró, se agarró fuertemente por la base del tronco y levantó la mirada hacia Jeffrey, que había estado observándole sin perderse un solo detalle.

                Los ojos de Jeff se elevaron hacia los de Misha, interrogativos, donde se detuvo un segundo para luego volver a bajarlos. Vio la mano de Misha haciendo presión sobre su propio pene, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención; En la punta, sobre el rosado glande, una gota de humedad brillaba mientras resbalaba hacia abajo lentamente hacia abajo. La gotita se detuvo un segundo en el prepucio para luego rodar enérgicamente hacia abajo, hasta llegar a los dedos de Misha. Éste separó la mano, puso el dedo índice sobre la gota y con la yema del dedo fue siguiendo el rastro de humedad que ésta había dejado.  Cuando el dedo estuvo todo lo humedecido que él consideró oportuno, bajó la mano hacia su perineo, separó bien las piernas doblando firmemente las rodillas e hizo presión sobre esa delicada zona.

                En realidad no hizo ningún intento por incursionar en él, se limitó a masajear la zona, haciendo círculos sobre los suaves pliegues, rozándose con el dedo de manera ocasional hasta que finalmente hizo presión sobre la entrada y  comenzó a adentrarse en él mismo.

                Poco a poco el dedo fue desapareciendo en su interior. El músculo grácil se le contrajo cuando elevó las caderas y una leve sacudida le invadió el cuerpo. Si darse cuenta, Jeffrey acercó una mano hacia su propio miembro para comenzar a masturbarse sin apartar la mirada de Misha, que seguía profanándose sin vacilar. Ahora había comenzado a gemir disimuladamente y sin poder controlarlo, de hecho ni él mismo se había dado cuenta, Jeffrey comenzó a gemir también mientras la polla se le ponía increíblemente más dura.

                Misha movió la cabeza hacia un lado para ver la reacción de Jeff. Ese hombre era puro fuego y la verdad es que se extrañaba que la cama no hubiera salido ardiendo ya. Dejado de caer a los pies de la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar de los pies a pocos metros del monitor, Jeffrey Dean Morgan se masturbaba mientras no dejaba de mirarle.

                Le importó un carajo si rompía las normas o si se ganaba un castigo mucho peor. El caso es que Misha se incorporó y caminó a gatas los pocos pasos que lo separaban del otro. Sin decir nada llegó a su lado y pasó una pierna sobre su cintura con la firme intención de sentarse sobre él.

                Antes de hacerlo, Misha le apartó la mano para agarrarle la polla y masajeársela rápidamente. Teniéndola firmemente agarrada, la sostuvo entre los dedos y se dio dos suaves sacudidas contra sus propios testículos. Jeffrey gimió y Misha también. Sin perder más tiempo guió la polla del otro hacia su entrada y presionó metiendo apenas la puntita nada más. Ni siquiera siguió intentándolo; se paró en seco y levantó la cara para mirarle con esos increíbles ojos claros que parecían ser más azules que otras veces.

                Jeffrey tenía las manos puestas sobre los muslos de Misha. Se quedó mirándole con ganas de asesinarlo y de decirle “¡¡Agáchate más, pedazo de cabrón!!”, pero se contuvo. De pronto recordó de nuevo el juego que habían desempeñado esa misma noche.

                - Has desobedecido mis órdenes, Collins –Jeff se maravilló de sí mismo porque en un primer momento pensó que no le iba a salir ninguna palabra, tan solo gemidos de frustración.

                - Lo admito –la voz de Misha fue peligrosa, muy él-, pero quiero hacer un trato contigo.

                Jeffrey levantó una ceja.

                - Soy todo oídos –eso si esa sensación de querer follárselo no lo mataba antes.

                Collins no perdió el tiempo.

                - Libérame de mi castigo esta noche y serás recompensado.

                Jeffrey rió con una carcajada ronca y varonil. Qué gracioso era Misha cuando se lo proponía.

                - No gano nada así, y lo sabes –Dios, o bajaba él o iba a subir las caderas de un momento a otro-. Teniendo el control, gano.

                - No necesariamente. Podrás ordenarme que te hagas cosas pero sabrás que las estoy haciendo porque tú me lo has pedido y no porque yo quiero hacértelas. ¿Entiendes? –la mirada de Misha brilló cuando supo que Jeffrey le seguía en lo que decía-. Así que, ¿me liberas?

                - ¿Y cómo sé que harás lo que quiero? –Jeffrey tuvo que preguntarlo. Con Misha Collins al control, cualquier seguridad era poca.

                En respuesta a eso, Misha abrió un poco más las piernas  y se deslizó apenas un par de milímetros por el caliente y duro miembro de Morgan.

                Jeffrey jadeó y Misha lo miró con los labios entreabiertos.

                - Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta.

                Sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, Jeffrey había acercado el torso al de Misha y con un brazo le había rodeado la cintura. Asintió sin ver realmente, levantó la vista y se le nubló por el placer que estaba comenzando a sentir al notar cómo los músculos de Misha se contraían alrededor de él.

                - Si esto es un pacto –habló con la boca seca-, hay que sellarlo como Dios manda.

                Ambos separaron la boca a la vez, gimiendo y exhalando palabras sin sentido. Los torsos se rozaban cuando intentaban buscar un oxigeno que nunca parecía ser suficiente.

                Misha comenzó a moverse meneando las caderas, apoyándose con los brazos sobre los hombros del otro. Las dos frentes se unieron y los alientos se entre mezclaron.

                Jeffrey lo cogió de las caderas y lo guió a su ritmo. Misha impuso el suyo propio, que era más rápido y violento que el que Jeff había elegido.

                Misha lo cabalgó salvajemente deslizándose sobre él una y otra vez, sin vacilar. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado y por el monitor vio a Jared y a Jensen darse almohadazos en plan campamento de verano de niños de diez años. Alargó la mano y apagó la pantalla. Lo último que quería ahora es que esos dos capullos le cortaran el punto con semejante infantilismo, aunque él también había participado con ellos algunas veces. Pero ahora no, tenía cosas más importante entre manos como sentir la polla de Jeffrey incursionar en él, llenándole por completo arrancándole gemidos de placer.

                Morgan cambió de posición doblando las rodillas y separando las piernas, haciendo que Misha se deslizara un poco entre ellas. Eso provocó que las embestidas de Jeff le dieran directamente contra la próstata, haciéndole sentir una nueva sensación más intensa y placentera. Entonces lo notó. Notó cómo el orgasmo le inundaba el cerebro y le bloqueaba cualquier intento de raciocinio. Deslizó la mano entre ambos cuerpos para darse placer. Hundió la cabeza en la clavícula de Jeffrey mientras notaba cómo el orgasmo el hacía contraer absolutamente todos los músculos del cuerpo. Un lloriqueo fue amortiguado contra la piel de Jeff mientras lo apresaba fuertemente y se corría sobre el torso del otro, manchándose ambos, aunque eso le dio igual. Jeffrey lo notó correrse y los espasmos del cuerpo de Misha aceleraron su propio orgasmo, provocando que agarrara fuertemente al otro por las nalgas clavándole los dedos mientras se hundía en su interior como una bestia. Se sintió explotar en mil pedazos y el rugido que salió de su garganta retumbó en las cuatro paredes y no hubo manera de ser encubrirlo con nada.

                Después de eso todo quedó en silencio. Dos respiraciones jadeantes y nada más.  A los pocos minutos Jeffrey echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la cama para mirar a Misha. Éste ya había levantado la cabeza de su clavícula y lo miraba aunque no parecía estar muy centrado; éste se concentraba más en respirar por la boca y recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón.

                - Me has puesto perdido, Collins –parecía una queja pero no lo era. Jeffrey se miró el pecho machado por el semen del otro-. Esto no entraba en el pacto.

                Misha bizqueó al  mirarle. Sin decir nada bajó la cabeza, se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de Jeffrey y se puso de rodillas a su lado. De pronto de un lametón largo y profundo lamió las manchas que tenía en el pecho del otro y parte del estómago.

                Jeff lo miró ahí a cuatro patas, con el culo en pompa y lamiendo su propia corrida. La polla le dio un tironcito como quejándose de no ser ella la que estuviera recibiendo esas caricias. Misha se dio cuenta, se acercó a la cara de Jeffrey pero no hizo ningún ademán de besarle. Simplemente se limitó a hablar.

                - Si nos duchamos y vamos a cenar algo, te prometo que al volver le daré a tu polla el mismo trato que le he dado a tu pecho.

                La polla de Jeffrey se movió como asintiendo. Jeff asintió también, luego se limitó a mirarle. Misha tenía los labios brillantes por su propia corrida y el pelo despeinado de recién follado. Estaba encantador y se lo hubiera follado ahí mismo otra vez sino hubiera sido porque él también tenía hambre.

                Antes de incorporarse sobre la cama, Jeff alargó una mano tomando la mandíbula de Misha y acercándole hacia él. Sin vacilar lo besó en los labios y no sólo se quedó ahí sino que le instó a abrir la boca y paladear el sabor del otro.

                Fue el propio Misha quien, a los pocos  minutos, apartó los labios del beso mirando a Jeffrey con ojos interrogativos. Nunca le había visto hacerle eso antes y le parecía muy curioso.

                - ¿Y eso? –fue todo lo que preguntó. Realmente no hacía falta más. Jeffrey sabía de sobra a lo que se refería.

                - Los pactos hay que sellarlos con un beso, ¿no? –sonrió-. Y tú acabas de hacer otro conmigo.

                Igual otra cosa no, pero Jeffrey estaba dispuesto a vender su propia alma al diablo si Misha en lugar de hacer caracolillos con la lengua sobre su pecho, los hiciera sobre sus pelotas. La lengua de Collins bien merecía cualquier sacrificio.

 

 

FIN


End file.
